It's Magic
by MIROTOPIST
Summary: Hermione is diagnosed with lung cancer, and her life is a series of choices. Well, what is left of her life. Mungos doesn't have a cure. But can Healer Zabini, Potions Master help her? Post-war. Planning on alternative endings.


I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY shouldn't be writing. I have homework due, but I CANT HELP IT!*cries*... Well, here is the result of all my hard work.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was a normal girl.<p>

Well, as normal as you can get when you are the best friend of a famous person who defeated a man who tried to take over the world twice and would've killed everyone who stood in his way, and when you are one of the most sought out for witches in the wizardring world apart from the sore losers with enough money to avoid being thrown into Azkaban who sided with the wrong side (again).

But she had a... teeny little problem.

She was sick.

And not the type of sick when you are with your ten year old muggle brother and his best friend, and they chorus out in a duet of "siicckkk" when you show them something cool, like for example, a sample of 'Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans (TM) '.

No, the type of sick when you are actually sick, usually something you could cure, nothing too tough. A simple 'Episkey' for the occasional broken bone, a trip to the closest healer shop for a cold potion, a warm bowl of broth at the times when you are feeling down.

But Hermione's case was worse, and any amount of magic, potions, happiness charms or mommy's broth couldn't make her feel any better as she at by the only window in the 'Leaky Cauldron'.

It faced out into the world she lived in till she was 11, where muggles lived blissfully ignorant of the other world living alongside them. Their little snow globe of reality. Easily shaken, yet easily settled. You mess it up. It spins. It settles. Over and over and over again. Constantly shaken up, constantly settling. If you think about it, life is like that as well. So easy to crash into hurdles, obstacles you never saw coming. Chances you shouldn't deserve, choices you shouldn't ever make. Paths that have been walked by thousands, or the path that had been taken by only a few.

Life is a big massive choice. A choice whether to live or die, friends or enemies, be happy or sad or to wear this outfit or the other one. It's a big shit hole of lies, truths pains and sufferings. But it also holds happiness, hope, warmth and little things like snowflakes in the winter, the way that syrup tastes on freshly melted butter pancakes.

She had cancer. Lung cancer, with approximately a year to live.

So long, yet still so short.

Hermione sipped her butterbeer that the waitress brought to her table, and ignored the gossips drifting around her. It is a necessary skill needed for the best friend of the boy who lived.

She had just gotten back from the muggle doctors office, she had a check up with , a cancer specialist, he told her about her amount of time to live.

One year. One measly, short year.

It's not FAIR!

She stood up and came face to face with Blaise Zabini, she pushed him away and marched to the floo, eyes starting to brim with tears and managed to shout "Granger House!" before she collapsed onto the living room floor, sobbing, covered in soot.

Her mom, Jean Granger walked in to the living room due to the commotion, and found her daughter curled up and crying her eyes out. Immediately her motherly instincts took over she and hugged her daughter telling her "it's going to be alright baby girl" and calling her husband Henry Granger to help her take their daughter up into her room.

He strolled into a room with cooking mitts on and seeing Hermione in her state, he threw the gloves on the couch and carried Hermione bridal style up to her room.

She heard the front door slam, the thudding of a school bag and the opening and closing of the fridge to remind everyone that Hermione's little brother Nate was home. Nate was turning eleven in a month, the day when he will get his Hogwarts letter. He already had several spurts of accidental magic, like that time when there was a robbery when Nate was awake and he somehow got all the robbers to stick to to the ceiling like flies in honey while hugging his blankie tightly.

He walked up the stairs and saw his sister crying maniacally and being comforted by their albeit failing parents.

She was going to see him off for his first year at Hogwarts, but not to welcome him back.

And nobody in her family knew that.

So, as a former Gryffindor, she summoned her courage and cast obliviate on her parents.

She then looked to Nate and remembered how he walked his first steps, how his first word was Mia, and how he will always feel like he is missing a sister...

His eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do, and looked at Hermione pleadingly "No, you don't have to do this..."

But she ignored his pleads and muttered _"obliviate"_.

And she walked away from her only real family for the second time in her life.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini just had a very bad day.<p>

He had a late night shift at his job at St Mungo's, and was very cranky and tired.

Yesterday, he found out that his long time girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass was cheating on him, and with his best mate Draco Malfoy no less.

He was even angrier when he bumped into that Granger, who didn't even bother giving an apology.

He huffed as he settled on the seat Granger had just vacated and waved a waitress over for a bottle of firewhiskey, he paid her 5 Sickles and dismissed her.

Blaise sighed and popped the cap open and took a swig, he felt the familiar burning sensation coat his tongue and set his mouth on fire.

It takes special taste buds to acquire a liking to firewhiskey, but he has been drinking this ever since the war ended, so approximately 4 years give or take.

No, Blaise Zabini isn't a drunkard, he respected his job more than anything, but he has more than a fair share of firewhiskey on normal days.

He was a potions brewer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and not to boast, he was one of the best.

He didn't want to follow in his mother's footsteps and become a money whore, so he worked hard, did his best, and earned his m=own money that he didn't inherit to buy a house.

Not a very big one, but a regular sized, 3 story house with 5 bedrooms, a small pool, and space, plenty of space.

But he was most likely never going to fill it up with kids and laughter like he always dreamed.

With Daphne, the kids were possible, but laughter? Nope. Not gonna happen. Born and raised in a pureblood home, there is usually little to no time for laughter.

He sighed and stood up from his seat, walked to the main floo that Granger had left through and called out "Zabini House!" while throwing the floo powder in the fireplace. He stepped into the green flames and walked out in his flat halfway across the country.

He crashed onto the couch in the living room and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

He didn't think he could handle anymore of this boring repetitive life.

With that last thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione paced back and forth in her muggle motel that she had rented out for the night, she had tried to floo Harry, but he didn't answer, Ginny was in a world cup tournament, Ron was on auror duty at the ministry, Luna and Neville were in Belgium going Shanjelly hunting, and she didn't have any muggle friends close enough to help her out.<p>

She was panicking.

And laughing as well, because, you see, Hermione Granger who helped defeat the dark lord was now dying of a stupid muggle disease.

So basically she was in a very weird mood.

Just yesterday she had her future planned out, all set like jigsaw puzzles, but now it was a mess, like as if a troll had came in and bashed all her hopes and dreams that she wanted to achieve.

Now, she had to start from scratch with the broken dreams in front of her.

**_Before the leaky cauldron, after Hermione found out she had cancer_**

_Hermione walked into the flat she shared with her fiance Ron Weasley and took off her jacket to put on a hook, she walked into the kitchen expecting to see Ron, but he wasn't there._

_She wanted to tell him about her cancer, and how he should move on from her, even if it pained her to do so._

_She walked into the dining room and saw Ron's shirt on the wizarding radio._

_The Weird Sisters song 'To Break Your Heart' was playing, so she hummed along to it while cleaning up the coffee mug and the clothes strewed across the dining room table._

_'Don't let him fool you with his charm,_

_Disillusionment charms can fool a fool. _

_His mind is jumping toadstools,_

_his heart was that of a gnomes._

_The facade he shown you was always fake,_

_The only thing he wants is to break your heart'_

_((yes, I made it up))_

_She then heard a disturbance upstairs and placed a hand on her wand._

_She tread up the stairs quietly and found herself facing the door to her room._

_She opened the door-_

Hermione stopped pacing and threw herself on the motel bed and sobbed into the pillow, she didn't have anyone to talk to, no family, no friends, and nobody at that moment who thought of her.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>NOW UR JUST SOMEBOOTY THAT I USED TO KNOW<p>

-M


End file.
